Dark Waters
Dark Waters Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 6 Directed By: Robert Duncan Air Date: October 30, 2016 Previous Episode: Street Rats Next Episode Heartless "Dark Waters" is the sixth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on October 30, 2016. In this episode, Hook's past encounter with Captain Nemo is revealed, as The Evil Queen drives a wedge into Henry and Hook while she and Zelena attempt to stop Snow and David from finding Archie, and Emma suddenly learns the fate to Jasmine's kingdom from Aladdin. Plot 'Opening Sequence' A giant squid called kraken is featured in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Enchanted Forest events take place at the time of the first Dark Curse, after Emma decided to stay in Storybrooke in the "Pilot" (which is when time started moving again the Enchanted Forest, according to "Broken") and before the curse is broken in "A Land Without Magic". The Storybrooke events take place after "Street Rats". 'In the Character's Past' During the period of the first Dark Curse, Hook is yelling at his crew on the Jolly Roger when he is soon confronted by an unknown man who snuck aboard the vessel. But just as Hook is about to kill the unwanted guest, a Submarine appears, and the mysterious man pushes Hook into the ocean, jumping in after him. Hook then wakes up aboard the Nautilus and meets the stowaway, revealed to be Captain Nemo, who wants Hook to help out with a mission and shows him an enchanted spear blade to make a point. Nemo is aware about Hook's vengeance and knows the feeling too well as he wants revenge also. Inside the caverns, Hook and Nemo search the area and makes friends with a crewman who tells Hook that he also wants revenge on the person who killed his family. Out of nowhere, a giant squid attacks Hook upon reaching the location and Nemo uses the spear on the squid, allowing the crewman to save Hook. As Nemo opens the treasure chest, he reveals a key to the gateway of the "Mysterious Island," where they can each start a new life that was devoid of loss. During their conversation, Hook recognizes a blade on Nemo’s desk, causing him to inquire about the crewman, and discovered that it belonged to his half-brother Liam, who is revealed to be the person that accompanied Hook and Nemo. As Hook decides to leave so he wouldn't face Liam, Nemo tries to stop him, but Liam discovers the truth and tries to stab Hook. However, Nemo takes the hit and Hook escapes. As Liam holds a dying Nemo, Hook escapes off the ship. Nemo is able to survive, but only by going to the Mysterious Island, where his life is paused. 'Storybrooke' In the present day, Regina stands outside of Zelena’s house, calling out The Evil Queen, and gets her and Zelena's attention, unaware that it was a ploy to free Archie (still in his cricket form), and succeeds. When Zelena and The Evil Queen hear Robin crying, they are given a warning from Regina, Snow, and David, and disappeared. At Granny's, Aladdin, who no longer sees himself as The Savior, is being convinced by Jasmine to help save Agrabah. When he leaves, she calls Emma for help. Emma later found Aladdin trying to steal a car, then takes him to the city line to show him that like him, she has run from her duty as the Savior many times. Suddenly Aladdin opened up to Emma about what happened in Agrabah. When they returned, Aladdin apologized to Jasmine, who told him the kingdom disappeared after he left. As Emma goes searching for Aladdin, Henry, who was at home with Hook, goes outside to take out the trash, and The Evil Queen appears to tell Henry that Hook has kept the Fates’ Shears inside a box instead of burying them as he told Emma. When Hook leaves the house to look for Henry, he realizes that Henry knows the truth. and headed to the docks to stop Henry from throwing the Shears into the ocean. As Henry becomes furious with Hook over why he lied to Emma, out of nowhere crewmen from the Nautilus take Hook and Henry hostage and bring them to the submarine. On board as prisoners, Hook opens up to Henry about how he killed his father, after he abandoned him and Liam, and later learning his father remarried and also had a new son, which Hook tells Henry it was too much for him to handle. As the two find a way to escape, they can find only one suit, so Hook insists on Henry to use it to alert Emma and after he escaped, Hook is suddenly confronted by his half-brother Liam, who explains that Hyde took Nemo to the Mysterious Island, revealed to be the Land of Untold Stories. Henry, realizing that Hook is family, returned to distract Liam, allowing Hook to knock his brother out. At the hospital, Snow and David bring in one of the new citizens from the Land of Untold Stories, who has been seriously injured, while Snow helps out Belle in the waiting room, ready for her first ultrasound without Gold, who by the way was catching onto The Evil Queen's deception involving the Shears (of Destiny, as Gold called it), which he wanted to acquire to change the destiny of his unborn child, but she lies to him that they're gone. Later on, Hook visit Liam at the hospital where he learns that the unidentifiable patient was Captain Nemo, who will survive after being treated and Nemo forgave Liam. Hook comes clean to Emma about the Shears and that he and Henry disposed of them for good and she forgave Hook. Belle later dropped a picture of the ultrasound at the door of the Pawn Shop as The Evil Queen visits and seduces Gold, but didn't walk in. The Evil Queen then shows Gold the Shears she just retrieved from the ocean after having told Henry earlier that she didn't want them, and proposes a plan with Gold's help, which is to take Snow's heart. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Faran Tahir as Captain Nemo *Nick Eversman as First Mate Liam Jones II *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features a kraken. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 23, 2016. *The episode's title appears in a passage in chapter 3 of the second part of Jules Verne's novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, in which the first-person narrator Professor Pierre Aronnax describes, "Under these dark waters there stretched the bank of shellfish, an inexhaustible field of pearls more than twenty miles long." *When Hook first meets Captain Nemo, Nemo introduces himself as "no one". Nemo is Latin for "no one". *Hook throws Henry's unhealthy breakfast in the garbage and suggests a pirate's breakfast of grapefruit and boiled mackerel instead, adding "there will be no scurvy here today". Scurvy is a disease caused by a lack of vitamin C in the diet. It is commonly associated with sailors in the 16th to 18th centuries who navigated long voyages without enough vitamin C and frequently perished from the condition; this disease killed over an estimated two million sailors during the Age of Sail, more sailors than were lost in all sea battles combined. In the eighteenth century, it was discovered that scurvy could be prevented and cured by consuming citrus fruit (grapefruits and other citrus fruits are full of vitamin c), which led to the prevention of scurvy. *The establishing shot of Granny's Diner is stock footage from "Smash the Mirror, Part 1" and "Smash the Mirror, Part 2". This can be seen from the identical foliage on the trees and the climbing plants. *The segments with Belle and the two ultrasound pictures were inspired by Brigitte Hales' real life experience from when she was pregnant with her own daughter. When she got two ultrasound pictures, she asked why, and was told that it was standard procedure. *The episode script features additional dialogue between Belle and Mary Margaret, in which Belle comments on the flowers at the Storybrooke General Hospital, and Mary Margaret tells her about how she used to deliver them, and that this was how she found David when he was in a coma. |-|Goofs= *The knife that Hook discovers aboard the Nautilus is not the same knife that Hook used to kill his father in "Swan Song". The knife that Hook used had a double edge and a double-sided handle, while Liam's knife is bigger, and has a single-edged blade and a different handle. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Allard Crescent near Derby Reach Park, in Langley, British Colombia, doubles as the Storybrooke Town Line for this episode.